BEYOND COSMOS Angel in Our Midst
by CrystalBlueSeraph
Summary: Cosmos found herself in the care of the former manslayer known as the Battosai and the other occupants of the Kamiya Dojo after a battle that rendered her weak; subsequently entangling herself with Kenshin's troubling past and frequently incuring problems
1. PART 1

**(Beyond Cosmos) Angel in Our Midst**  
  
**_By CrystalBlueSeraph_**  
  
Sailormoon/Rurouni Kenshin Crossover  
  
_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon or Rurouni Kenshin._

**Part 1  
**  
"COSMIC...MOON...POWER!"  
  
Three small words, uttered so many times before with the same significant result, softly spoken from narrowly parted lips, whispered but visibly heard in the momentary stillness of the previously roaring and lashing winds, words that were filled with force and blinding intensity echoing throughout the immediate surrounding and the hearts of those who bear witness to its outstanding deliverance, its purpose and its implication originating from deep within the infinite expanse of the angelic being's pure but currently grieving heart, Cosmos released every ounce of the energy still cursing within her body like the river of blood flowing through her veins with practiced ease, having done the act countless of times in the past.  
  
Bright, blinding, ethereal light erupted from the translucent, iridescent crystal that sat atop the six feet pearly white but deadly looking staff she was holding tightly in a white knuckled grip, her trim, creamy, gloved arm that was holding the staff abducted forward, the sharp point of the staff directed at the abomination that plagued countless lives and caused too much grief in the hearts of those ill-fated enough to cross ITS path.  
  
The glorious, overwhelming light spread throughout the surrounding in a colossal radius, destroying and intermittently securing all the impurities and evil darkness in its path, the abomination called Chaos included, and healing all the wounds of those that were bathed with its heavenly light, physically as well as mentally and spiritually in accordance to their will, belief, and trust.  
  
"Usagi!!!" Kenshin, Sanoske, Kaoru, and Yahiko all called out in a heart stopping fright as the silver haired petit young woman, previously floating in mid-air high above the waiting ground, plummeted at an alarming rapid rate towards the soft and waiting arms of the previously dusty and lifeless earth as her wide, soft, grand, and magnificent wings disappeared in sparkling dusts and were carried away by the soft hands of wind.  
  
The white, skin-tight, and skimpy suit she wore as her battle attire and all the accessories that came with it shifted and disappeared into the blue and white floral patterned kimono she donned that morning, hours ago, before the arrival of the enemy that fractured the peace and harmony she had accomplished and lived with in the past months of her sudden appearance.  
  
Kenshin caught her just in time of impact, the injuries that rendered him immobile just moments ago gone, due to what he suspected to be the healing properties of the light that bathed him with so much joy, care, warmth, and love, momentary feelings that would be imprinted in his memory forever. Her limp and battered body landed securely within his outstretched arms as he resisted the force of impact that threatened to pull him down together with his burden to the grassy forest floor.  
  
Regaining his balance, he steadied her small form within his arms, carefully adjusting her in a position he deduced to give her more comfort as he sat on the ground to give him more access in the examination of her well being. He was very worried for she was so still and uttered not a sound during the shift of her position.  
  
"Miss Usagi." He spoke gently, calling her name as he checked for her, in his opinion and great distress, gradually receding vitals. Her pulse was weakening, allowing less and less life blood to flow within the confines of her veins, arteries, and capillaries that was greatly needed to support the major organs of her exhausted body. Her breathing was becoming irregular as well, its depth and rate decreasing with each passing moment.  
  
She was dying . . . her physical body degenerating. . . And he could not stop the slowly gathering moisture at the rims of his expressively sad, lavender hued eyes.  
  
"Kenshin. . ." She whispered, voice slightly wavering, a soft gentle wind calling, calming, soulful caress that could reach and touch something deep within. Her large cerulean blue eyes flecked with silver specks like stars in the dark cloudless night were glassy with unshed tears, wet stones on the river banks reflecting the calming light of the waxing moon, its brilliance slightly dimmer and slowly, undoubtedly, resolutely diminishing. "...feel not but gladness for he is sealed. The future might be uncertain, but peace is only just a step away, now that he is but a memory."  
  
She watched Kenshin through her blurry and gradually darkening and narrowing field of vision. The effort to keep her eyelids open increasing in demand as the minute energy she had left dissipated little by little. She wanted to lift her flaccid arm to rest it on his shoulder and wipe away the tears that leaked from his lavender eyes to ease him off of the pain and sadness that was surrounding his being in a thick fog, like a second skin, but it was futile, she had neither will nor energy left to perform such task, speaking was hard enough and took so much effort as it was.  
  
This man . . . this man that was gazing at her with so much grief and concern . . . she loved this man. She loved him as much as she loved all the people who had befriended her during her short stay in their company, in this particular time and place, of which she found herself in after a similar battle that consequently depleted her energy and reduced her to her likewise current state. She loved them as much as she loved her senshi whom she knew would always be waiting for her throughout eternity.  
  
She remembered the day she regained her consciousness of which she was readily accepted with open arms.  
  
_"Oh! You're awake! We were so worried. You had been unconscious for seven days now... Here..."  
  
She felt a hand rest at the nape of her neck which slowly lifted her head, raising it high enough for her lips to reach the slightly tipped cup half filled with clear liquid waiting innocently right in front of her.  
  
"... it's water. Drink it. You must be very thirsty."  
  
She eyed the liquid inside the cup through blurry eyes that was just adjusting to the dim lighting of the quiet and peaceful room. Trusting the concerned voice of the woman whom she hadn't really seen yet but felt safe with because of the good aura surrounding her, she opened her dry lips and let the cool liquid enter her parched mouth.  
  
Having swallowed all the water, the woman holding the cup lowered her head once more on the soft pillow she found herself in just moments ago, and silently moved away. She followed the woman's movement with her sense of hearing through the soft and muted rustle and friction of clothes.  
  
She turned her head at the direction of the woman as the said woman sat down once again by her side; now slightly farther away which allowed her a good distance for observation. Her eyes, now adjusted to the dimness of the room of which she was very thankful for because too much light in her current condition would just render her blind, rested on the woman who had taken care of her and who was also regarding her and observing her solemnly.  
  
"Please call me Kaoru. I am the owner and mistress of this place. I... I mean We had been taking care of you for seven days now. Kenshin... he was the one who found you... had been in constant vigilance for your recovery... Oh! I should inform him now. He had been very worried since it took you this long to wake up!"  
  
Before Usagi even uttered a single word, Kaoru left in a hurry, walking rapidly but lightly across the polished wooden floor and to the shoji screen door which she opened slightly, just enough to fit her small form, and slid through it, closing it behind her back.  
  
Upon Kaoru's retreating figure, Usagi noted the woman's appearance, concentrating on the attire she wore. With feigned amusement, she thought of the attires the members of the bokken club or the students of Aikido at school usually wore. Kaoru was wearing the same clothes, a white inner kimono and a dark blue hakama, so... either she was in some club facility, a dojo perhaps, which she though would be peculiar because they could have admitted her to a hospital with much more comfortable bed and white walls, or she could possibly be in the past, or some shrine, remembering the old ways of her friend Rei and Rei's grandfather.  
  
She dismissed all her thoughts and reasoned with herself that she would get her answer from the nice woman who introduced herself as Kaoru at a latter time.  
  
After a while, she heard light footsteps beyond the shoji screen, and with a whispered swish of the screen, she saw shadowed figures looking in. With the bright light behind their back, she could not see their features even through squinted eyes. She was curious and wanted to know each and everyone of them for she felt no malice or hostility from their auras. All she could feel was their curiosity that matched her own and concern, great concern directed at her... a stranger.  
  
Noting the attires of those present in her company and the smell of wind that wafted through the opened doorway, the smell of fresh air, less marred by the fumes that were a constant in the modern time and place she originated from, she concluded that she was in an earlier time, technically, the past.  
  
She watched them all as they settled down, and waited for them to break the silence that shrouded the atmosphere of the room with the occasional bouts of muted rustling fabrics caused by sudden movements .  
  
There were four of them, three males, one of them a child, and one female, the woman who introduced herself as Kaoru. With her eyes adjusted to the sudden change of lighting in the previously dim room, the shoji screen door left opened, she studied their revealed physical features, their faces, their demeanors... and found them pleasant, friendly, and even with all the hardship lines which would always be written in their faces, they were in her eyes... beautiful.  
  
Kaoru regarded the woman lying on the futon. She thought the woman was pretty, with her rich and long golden hair that fascinatingly enough had silver highlights, something she had not seen or heard of before. The woman also had the softest skin she had ever felt, something she realized as she took care of her during her oblivious state, like those of a flower petal, and added to its extraordinary characteristics was that it was unblemished, not a scar, not a bump, not a single red or black spot was found... it was quite remarkable, as if she had lived a very easy pampered life in a padded environment where nothing touched or harmed her in any way. Her face, her nose, her lips and her elegantly arched eyebrows was perfect. And when she saw her eyes for the first time, she was bound fascinated and later on castigated herself for being wrong, the woman was not pretty... she was beautiful, ethereal, astonishingly perfect... an angel.  
  
Shaking herself from her self-induced trance of fascination and imagination, she cleared her throat, all the while hiding the rosy blush that blossomed on her pale cheeks caused by the sudden guilt and shame she felt when she realized she had been staring.  
  
"Ummm. Hello." Kaoru started timidly, still embarrassed of being caught staring. "As I said before, please call me Kaoru. And this..." She moved her left arm and waved it in the little boy's direction. "...is Yahiko."  
  
The little boy bowed his head respectfully from his seated position, all the while unable to take his eyes from the hypnotizing gaze of the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.  
  
"That one over there, in the white haori and hakama is Sanoske." Kaoru waived her hand at the man opposite her.  
  
And before Kaoru continued with her introduction, Kenshin spoke up and introduced himself.  
  
"And I am Kenshin Himura, please call me Kenshin. We are so glad that you had finally woken up, that we are. We were so worried for we could not figure out the reason for your illness, granted that I found you unconscious in the forest on my way to the river. You are very fortunate that I found you, that you are." Kenshin relayed to the supine woman he had been observing since his arrival in the room.  
  
He was fascinated, not only because of the woman's physical beauty but also because of the serenity, innocence, and calm demeanor that surrounded her like second skin. And past the look of fragility the woman possessed, he felt immense power, a tremendous aura... pure and unsullied, something he had not expected to encounter ever in his life. It felt, at that time, like he was in the presence of a deity...  
  
"Thank you all." Usagi whispered softly, unaware of the effect her voice had with all the people surrounding her. It was melodic, music to the ears, calming, light, unearthly...  
  
"May name is Usagi Tsukino and I am very thankful for all of your generosity." Usagi continued, looking into each and everyone in the room, her eyes radiating sincerity and utter trust and happiness.  
  
With the last hum of her voice, everything descended down into a quiet stillness once again, Usagi preoccupying herself in observing more of the good hearted people surrounding her, and the rest contemplating about the angelic being who had graced them merely by her presence.  
  
They thought about her name Usagi Tsukino, and they thought it was cute... fitting... its meaning quite intriguing... 'Rabbit of the Moon'__   
  
_  
She remembered all their kindness, their unequaled munificence to help; witnessed their good-hearted interaction with each other, the love they possessed - a sturdy link that connected them to one another._"Here, let me help you with that Miss Usagi." Kenshin offered, all the while taking the water bucket from Usagi's right hand, leaving no room for her to refuse and no time for her to protest.  
  
"Oh. But..." Usagi started, but he was already retreating, the bucket in his possession.  
  
Kenshin stopped, a couple of paces away, and looked back at her questioningly. "Where were you headed to, Miss Usagi?"  
  
"At the back, by the vegetable garden... thank you." Usagi sighted, resignation clearly written in her form. They just couldn't leave her alone. It had been days since her wakefulness and they still treat her like a fragile glass that was easy to break. She couldn't blame them though; it was their nature... the workings of their good hearts.  
  
"Good morning Miss Usagi. How are you feeling today?" Kaoru asked cheerfully. She was on her knees by the vegetable bed, plucking some eggplants out.  
  
"I'm fine, thank you very much. But... I was going to do that." Usagi indicated at what Kaoru was doing. "I was planning on cooking something for all of you." She continued tentatively.  
  
"That won't be necessary Miss Usagi. I..." Kaoru answered back but was interrupted.  
  
"Can you really cook? REALLY cook? Cause to tell you the truth, only Kenshin here CAN cook." Yahiko butted in. "You don't want to eat what ugly makes. It will make you sick." He added, pointedly ignoring the fuming face of the subject of his daily taunt.  
  
The subject, namely Kaoru, sat up abruptly and rapidly approached Yahiko and knocked him on his head. "You take that back little Yahiko! Grrrrrr. You are so ungrateful. After I took you in, aside from the fact that I am your sensei in the art of the sword, I expect you to give me the proper respect I deserve."  
  
"But I was just stating a fact. It's not like it's not true." Yahiko retorted, crossing his arms.  
  
Usagi chuckled, covering her smiling lips with her hand, her eyes dancing with humor. She recalled the days of arguments with Rei, pointless arguments that was just made for fun. Witnessing the antics between people who obviously cared for one another was quite heart warming.  
_  
**To Be Continued. . .**


	2. PART 2

**(Beyond Cosmos) Angel in Our Midst**  
  
_**By CrystalBlueSeraph  
**_

Sailormoon/Rurouni Kenshin Crossover_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon or Rurouni Kenshin.__   
  
_  
**Part 2**  
  
The glossy quality her eyes had undergone gradually eased as her focus narrowed down once again on the swimming lavender orbs that were regarding her with utter grief and slightly diminishing hope coupled with a determined demand, a demand that she wanted to comply but simply couldn't.  
  
She was saddened; saddened that she caused such emotion. She couldn't help but wish that things not to end this way, that her departure wouldn't be so utterly painful to all of them, but all she could do now was give them comfort to the best of her limited ability.  
  
She could feel it now, every moment passed was every step away, leading to a place where she couldn't be with them but only in memory.  
  
She heard the others call her name, and with slight difficulty roamed her vision, passed Kenshin and to the others hovering behind him and around them. She saw their worried gazes and once again had the urge to touch them, to ease their pain, but with disappointment and regret, she conceded on what her current state of immobility could accomplish.  
  
She smiled a small smile full of sincerity of which, as she foresaw, lifted their spirit if only for a little bit.  
  
"Please..." She started slowly and softly. "...do not fret. I will be gone from this plane but will never really perish. Have you forgotten what I told you?"  
  
_It had been a nice day, their routine broken by bouts of spontaneous gleeful humor and mischievousness on Yahiko's side, when the serene stillness of their surrounding rendered him bored and idle.  
  
Usagi was sitting on the wooden floor three feet above the ground, her back leaning on one of the support beams that were created as a foundation of the house, her left leg stretched out before her and her right leg slightly bent with her right arm resting on the knee. On her left side was the shoji screen leading to the room that was given to her by her gracious hostess and friend...Kaoru.  
  
She took a deep breath and sighted contentedly. She loved this place, this environment, the camaraderie and love of those individuals that befriended her in such a short time.  
  
She roamed her gaze at the courtyard resting it at its middle which was several paces away from where she sat, silently watching Ayame and Suzume as they frolicked around in playful circles and loud laughter, their faces full of mirth and abandoned happiness, both brimming with unblemished innocence.  
  
It was very refreshing.  
  
They had been dropped off by Dr. Genzai at the break of dawn for he had an annual Doctoral gathering to attend to in Kyoto, leaving together with Megumi Takani, a striking woman of grace who had great knowledge in the arts of medicine. 'Amy', she thought wistfully.  
  
The little girls, roughly the ages of three and two would be staying with them in the next two days. Usagi had been quite enthused of the added company, the two giving her more reason to continue on...to continue on living.  
  
They, together with all the friends she acquired, reminded her why she was still alive, why she continued on fighting, why she had to continue her never-ending quest for peace, why she continued to help, why she lived... why she existed.  
  
She looked wistfully at the gate, picturing the ritual goodbyes Sanoske and Kenshin had always given, to wherever they go to although she was not sure where and to do what, and analyzed its difference to the other times it was given. Yes it was given with as much enthusiasm as before, but underlying its outward deliverance, was great seriousness... a foreboding unrest.  
  
The thought made her frown a bit, but she was not one to continue on imagining things that was merely an insight of which had created feelings of turmoil. She preferred to continue on feeling the cheerfulness that had surrounded her during the past two months and decided to resume watching the antics of the two little girls who both possessed twinkling innocent brown eyes.  
  
As a slight cooling breeze passed through her relaxed form, a sudden urgency gripped her senses, and in less than a blink of an eye, she was found half crouched in a side angle right in front of Suzume, startling the two years old in wide eyed shock.  
  
Usagi's left arm was extended, parallel to her left leg that was straight and balanced on toes. Her right leg was bent, her foot flat on the ground supporting her weight. Her right arm was also extended on the opposite direction of her left arm, and within its grip was the hilt of a small throwing knife, its blade pointed at the blue sky, glinting with the rays of the bright sun.  
  
Yahiko, who had been practicing with his bokken, was frozen on his spot, his bokken midway from swinging downward. He blinked a couple of times at where he had seemingly watched Usagi disappear. After a couple more blinks, he roamed his gaze at his surrounding just to spot her in a half crouched position, tense and ready, holding a small throwing knife away from Suzume. He saw her scanning the area, concentrating at where the small knife was facing.  
  
He watched as she raised from her stance in a swanlike grace, fluid it its execution, thoroughly controlled with subtle appearance of complete purpose.  
  
He was entranced, enthralled, and absolutely, undeniably enamored, notwithstanding the fact that he had witnessed something anomalous and thoroughly shocking; it was just that he hadn't seen anything so beautiful before in his young life.  
  
Usagi focused her senses at the spot where she believed the knife that was intended to kill originated from. Unable to find the source, she expanded her aura using some of her slowly regenerating energy, to scan the wide radius of their vicinity, to locate any malevolent aura or auras that seek harm, and halt its blinding intent on ending an innocent life.  
  
That was so close. If she hadn't recovered from her recent lack of energy, she was not sure if she would be able to save her. She was so relieved she caught the knife just in time, a mere inch away from the little girl's beating heart.  
  
Sure that the dark energy was not in their immediate vicinity and away from the large area covered by her searching aura, she relaxed her form and knelt down in front of the shocked little girl whom she rendered speechless.  
  
She reached with her left hand, one that was devoid of the offending knife, and gently run her slender fingers on the girl's smooth right cheek.  
  
"I'm sorry for startling you. Are you well?" Usagi asked Suzume softly. She gave the little girl a smile that encouraged the little girl to smile back in return.  
  
Suzume nodded and proceeded to ask her a question, her small face devoid of shock but now filled with curious wonder. "How did you do that?"  
  
"Do what?" Usagi replied, knowing what Suzume really pertained to. She just wanted to think of a good answer that would not reveal too much of herself and her abilities. She needed to investigate more of the occurrence that just transpired because in her heart, the malevolent aura she felt, even in such a short time, was not foreign to her. "You know...umm...appear! Poof! Like that." Sezume explained with a dramatic wave of her small arms. Her sister Ayame who had been watching stood beside Suzume and nodded her head sagely for she herself was curious.  
  
"Oh! That! I just moved real fast. I didn't really mean to scare you... just to... surprise you. It was a nice trick, wouldn't you say?" Usagi explained, blue eyes sparkling with humor to hide the worry that would surely show and be recognize by the two little girls' astute observation. Contrary to everyone's belief, children are very in tuned with people's feelings.  
  
"Wow! You could move that fast? Can you teach me how?" Ayame asked.  
  
"Well..." Usagi touched her chin, making a show that she was thinking. "...I could, but..." She ruffled Suzume's brown hair. "...it would take long hours of patience and less fun. And you only have two days left before your grandfather comes and picks you up. You wouldn't want to spend the rest of your days in training wouldn't you, instead of playing and having fun?" Usagi explained playfully, hopeful that the girls choose the latter.  
  
"Oh, yeah." Suzume replied thoughtfully. "I think I want fun with Uncle Ken than train." She concluded.  
  
"Why don't you girls pick some flowers over there, and you may give it to Kenshin when he gets back?" Usagi asked, pointing at a group of flowers on the far corner of the yard, near the vegetable garden.  
  
The girls complied and reached the clumps of flowers as fast as their little feet could carry.  
  
Once the girls were far enough, Usagi brought forth the knife and studied it. Upon its hilt were red strings and in one of the strings was a tied piece of paper.  
  
Across the yard, Yahiko approached the preoccupied rabbit and peered at the knife she was holding. He wanted to know what just happened and the knife's significance to Usagi's odd behavior, his fascination overpowered by his curiosity.  
  
Usagi opened up the small rolled parchment, finding a written message within its small confines. She read it quietly once and making no sense in it, read it once again, out loud, for Yahiko to hear.  
  
"Governor Ryu Ishida. Noon. A ghost from the past."  
  
Usagi rolled up the small parchment once again and scrutinized the knife that delivered it. "I don't understand. The message does not make sense at all. And why was it delivered in such a way? Intended to spill innocent blood?"  
  
Yahiko contemplated the cryptic message he heard, processing its meaning and its familiarity. He knew that the question she asked was directed at him, but he himself had no clue on how and what to answer. He was also startled to find out that the knife almost killed Suzume. This thought brought back the image he saw moments ago, its beauty and grace, bringing forth a realization that he doesn't know Usagi very well. She was still a stranger.  
  
"I do not know. But it would be wise to give the message to Kenshin and the others. They might know of its significance..." He frowned a bit. "...Noon. That would be ten minutes from now."  
  
"Yes. You're right." Usagi agreed. She scanned her surrounding once more, and sighting, proceeded to the same spot she was at and returned to her relaxed form, although seemingly alert than before.  
  
She had so much to think. First was the show of one of her surmountable abilities to Yahiko no less, and the upcoming, she had no doubt, battle that would occur. Her presence alone was an indication, a thought that had sporadically entered her mind in the past couple of days, but pushed at the recesses of her consciousness for she need not stress herself during her recuperation.  
  
'And so it begins.' She thought.  
  
The day passed without any more incidences. Five hours had passed and she was in the process of preparing supper when the three adults of the Kamiya dojo arrived, but unlike before, tension filled their aura. Something dire happened.  
  
Since the need for conversation outweighs the need for sustenance, Usagi suggested they move to one of their rooms and they did, opting to use hers.  
  
Yahiko, his curiosity peaked ever since the mysterious knife incident, questioned them impatiently. "So, what happened?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Kaoru replied, eyes wary. She left an hour before noon, missing the knife incident, to visit several of her students' families to discuss something about noncompliance. On her way home, she encountered Kenshin and Sanoske and opted to walk with them.  
  
"Something happened. And I know it is not good, based on all of you're long faces. Stop hiding it from us because if you do not, I won't tell what happened here this afternoon." Yahiko taunted with a smirk but underlining it was his own weariness due to the coincidental ominous feelings and occurrences.  
  
He eyed Kenshin who remained impassive and in deep thought since their return. He was leaning on the wall of the room near the shoji screen, cross legged and head bowed, his scarlet hair obscuring his eyes from view, his face hidden in the shadows.  
  
"Come on...spill." Yahiko added.  
  
"Yahiko."  
  
Yahiko looked at the golden haired girl who addressed him. With a subtle movement, she removed a small knife and a small parchment from within her obi and placed it on the floor right in front of her kneeled form for everyone to see.  
  
"I think it would be of great importance not to withhold this matter to them." Usagi continued, gesturing with her hand the items placed before her. "The small parchment has a message in it that we could not understand. It was attached to the throwing knife you see before you."  
  
Yahiko acquiesced to her gesture and decided to tell the tale himself. "It was not just the message that confused us but also the manner it was delivered." With that said, he became more solemn. "The knife was intended to kill Suzume."  
  
A gasp was heard within the room's confines. Kaoru's face was filled with horror and distress. Before she could ask the child's health, Yahiko continued...  
  
"If Miss Usagi had not caught the knife," He beamed and looked admiringly at the subject of his veneration. "...which was splendid by the way, Suzume would not still be here with us right now."  
  
Silence greeted his declaration. And enthused of having everyone's attention which was very rare, he elaborated. "It was almost noon when it happened. I was practicing with my bokken when I happened to glance at Miss Usagi. She was just leaning at the wooden beam by her room when she suddenly disappeared. When I looked around, I saw her right in front of Suzume, holding that knife away from her." He gestured at the said knife.  
  
"Afterwards, she extricated that note from one of the ribbons hanging from the hilt of the knife." He finished.  
  
Continued silence greeted him. Everyone was quietly contemplating what was said. Usagi was thinking if it was the right time to enlighten them of her real being, of what and who she really was and still is, while the rests were quietly analyzing what had transpired and its ominous significance to the news they had received just recently.  
  
The silence was disrupted by slow muted footsteps, gaining everyone's attention. They watched Kenshin as he sat down in front of Usagi, closing their circle, and steadily, he reached for the small parchment. They watched as he unrolled the parchment and quietly read what was written. They watched as his eyes turned glassy for one moment and turned golden just as fast and quickly returned to its normal color although unreadable.  
  
Kenshin could not believe it, the puzzles connecting together one by one. But how was it possible? He was there. Kaoru was there. He even checked just to make sure. But how did he...how was he still living? He should be dead. But the pattern was the same. Could it be possible that somebody else was imitating him? Imitating his style, his way of killing?_

__

__

  
**Author's Note  
**  
Hello everyone. First, I want to take this opportunity to thank you all for reading my story.  
  
Thank You also for those who reviewed. I was so ecstatic that you all liked it. I would be lying if I said it doesn't matter if my readers didn't review because receiving feedbacks, well encouraging ones, are very self fulfilling. It also helps knowing that someone appreciates my effort.  
  
Well. For those who got confused with the story jumping, I think I could explain. The _**SCRIPT**_ part of the story indicates the past or you could say _**FLASHBACKS**_, it's just that I don't want to use that word in this story to keep it all solid in form. The **NONSCRIPT **part would be, as you all guessed, the **PRESENT**.  
  
I probably upset some of you because I have written in the beginning that this story would just be TWO PARTS.  
  
SORRY!!!  
  
Writing the second part took so long and I kind of got impatient and decided to post this right away. I promise to end the story in the THIRD PART though, because honestly, I wanted to have a finished story of my own.  
  
**Thanks again for the following reviewers:  
**  
**Tsuki no Tenshi  
  
koldy  
  
angelwings6117  
  
Eternal Cosmos  
  
Fire Dolphin  
  
Tangled Junky**


	3. PART 3

**(Beyond Cosmos) Angel in Our Midst**

**_By CrystalBlueSeraph_**

Sailormoon/Rurouni Kenshin Crossover

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon or Rurouni Kenshin._

**Part 3**

_His sudden change in demeanor, the subtle shift of his aura, did not go unnoticed by the adults whose entire focus was solely on him._

_Kaoru and Sanoske, both warriors of their own right with varying capabilities whom possessed strong fighting spirits, felt it as sure as a cold relentless rain pouring from the skies, drenching them thoroughly, causing the fine hairs they possessed to stand on end coupled with a tingling sensation of unease, chilling them, and bringing forth feelings of both fear, apprehension, and anticipation, and other contradicting emotions that were only too familiar to them with regard to the past events that would have been foreign to them if not for their association with Kenshin._

_Usagi on the other hand, still a stranger to them as they were to her, for never in their conversations and interactions did they breech any information of their pasts, could only watch in awe as she tried to comprehend the stormy and radical changes in Kenshin's overwhelming aura that not only could she feel but see as well._

_She was also quite amazed when she caught the sudden change in his eye color, which coincided with the shift of his aura, aura of pure undiluted bloodlust, metallic in taste, cold, but strangely devoid of malice or hatred, barely leashed by an unrelenting self-control and unequaled determination._

_He was no ordinary man._

_Seeing his struggle, his confusion, motivated her to reach out, to soothe, and with her calming aura, managed to settle down the stormy waves of his chaotic ambiance._

_Kaoru, Sanoske, and Yahiko, silent spectators tinged with concern and trepidation, did not go untouched, calmed by a gentle wave they could not see, slowly decreasing the rapid beatings of their hearts, lessening the adrenaline coursing through their veins, leaving them faintly dazed in phenomenal serenity, and later on, after a thoughtful analysis of their comprehended perception of peace... confusion._

_Kenshin's stoic face slowly marred with surprise and confusion, for his struggle to keep his darker side within firm control, eased. Of course he never had a problem with controlling his most primal instinct to kill as proven by the countless opponents in the past, all craving spilled blood and cold grave, all of whom crossed swords with him with the intent of killing or be killed, just to pass away or loose in disappointment because they were unable to break Kenshin's solemn oath not to end their life by his sword but be defeated nonetheless._

_The radical change in the atmosphere within the room had Kenshin on alert. Instinct had him perform a rapid sweep of his surrounding, assimilating every detail and mentally scrutinizing any elements that were against the norm._

_His quick investigation had him viewing Usagi through narrowed eyes, eyes both filled with wonder and slight suspicion, an act that did not go unnoticed by Usagi's awareness._

_They locked eyes for what seemed like an eternity, although it was only for a moment, with Kenshin's silent demand of future enlightenment on what had transpired, together with the inquiry of her identity that till now would not have made any difference, known or not , until recent events suggested otherwise. Usagi's silent acquiesce, fortified with a slight nod to further show her understanding, was her reply._

_They would talk, but in the meantime, the need to discuss the recent events occurred was their priority._

_Kenshin, having recovered from his emotional and mental disposition although still filled with colossal questions which remained unanswered, slid the piece of parchment across the wooden floor, and left it resting in front of Sanoske, who dutifully reached for it, and read what was written._

_Sanoske tensed a little bit, eyes narrow and shoulders rigid._

_"What does it say, Sano?" Asked Kaoru who had noticed Sanoske's reaction to the message, breaking the silence that had permeated the room, further dispelling the puzzling serenity they had undergone in a short period of time. She decided to ponder that small phenomenon in the quiet of her room when everybody retired for the night, focusing on the matter at hand._

_"Governor Ryu Ishida. Noon. A ghost from the past...That's what it says." Sanoske replied, his right hand clenching the offending piece of parchment._

_Kaoru gasped, recalling the conversation she had with Kenshin and Sanoske on their way home. Its significance connecting to the puzzle they had been trying to solve since the spread of news of the assassinations of government officials in a way familiar to them, having first hand experience of the same occurrence in the past._

_"So... what's the deal?" Yahiko asked irritated. He didn't like the idea of being left in the dark. He still could not fathom what got everyone so tense with a mere mention of a name and time._

_Kaoru's demeanor became pensive, and in a hush voice answered Yahiko's question. "Govermor Ryu Ishida was murdered this noon. Kenshin and Sanoske were also informed of other assassinations with the same pattern. Concerning parties, the police and the government officials involved, received the same message before the murder."_

_Silence once again followed Kaoru's speech, everyone pondering the possibilities of past enemies coming back from the grave, everyone with the exception of Usagi due to her lack of knowledge. She remained a silent spectator, quietly acquiring information from their conversations and observing their ever changing behaviors._

_Yahiko's eyes suddenly rounded with shock and disbelief. "Udo Jin-E..." He muttered through the stillness and tenseness of their surrounding._

_"But that's just not possible... He died, didn't he?" Sanoske voiced through gritted teeth, meaningfully gazing at Kenshin._

_"Yes. He died. I know because I checked." Kenshin replied succinctly in a monotone voice._

_"Umm... W-who is Udo Jin-E?" Usagi asked, successfully ending her quiet observation and getting everyone's attention. Aside from Kenshin, everybody else had forgotten her presence._

_"Oh... sorry." Kaoru muttered breathily, her cheeks tinted with slight blush. What a poor hostess she had been for forgetting their guest when she was right in front of her. And as retribution, offered to answer the question._

_"Udo Jin-E, otherwise known as Kurogasa, was once a man-slayer, an assassin, fighting in the revolution with the Shinsen Gumi. He derives pleasure from staining his sword with the blood of both the corrupt and the innocent alike. After the revolution, Kurogasa slue many officials of the Meiji government, announcing his targets first before killing them." Kaoru paused, gauging the reaction of those listening, and seeing none but their undivided attention, cleared her throat that had gone dry and continued..._

_"An official was targeted before, and due to fear, hired many swordsmen in addition to the police officers stationed for his protection. Kenshin and Sanoske were among the swordsmen hired. That night, they met Kurogasa who then recognized Kenshin as the former Battosai, the man slayer. Knowing Kenshin's identity, Kurogasa announced that he would not kill anymore Meiji Government officials, but would kill Kenshin when he turned into Battosai once more. To accomplish this... h-he... captured me, hoping Kenshin would get angry enough to cross-over and turn into his former self."_

_Kaoru looked over at Kenshin, knowing that she imparted too much information regarding his personal life, something that he should decide himself whether it should be shared to the new member of their little dojo who, even after months of stay, still remained a stranger to them._

_Kenshin noticed her hesitation but remained stoic and quiet nonetheless, allowing none to see the emotion raging inside his being, conjured by the memories held in Kaoru's speech._

_Kaoru, seeing no protest from Kenshin, just an unemotional mask set on his stiff posture, continued her speech, submerging herself to one of the most frightful memories she ever had._

_"He, Kurogasa, used the Shin-no-ippou style on me. I was frozen, unable to move, unable to speak, unable to breath, and could only watch, watch as Kenshin tried to save me and fight for his life at the same time, all the while fighting his conflict within, fight against the taunts inflicted on him, fight against a colossal urge to breach his solemn oath not to end a life by his sword."_

_Rivulets of tears run across Kaoru's cheeks, unable to hide the emotional turmoil she felt rushing at her as she recalled the event that changed her life. After a while, she gave a wavering smile._

_"He did not succeed though. In the end, he killed himself. Kenshin's oath still remains unsullied." Kaoru concluded, resolved to keep the details of what happened in that small clearing remain only between her and Kenshin... only between the two of them._

_The others did not have to know that in a short period of time, Kenshin did change, altered into Battosai the man slayer, resolute in ending his oath. If not for her, he would have done it, he would have returned to the way of life he wanted to atone, return to a life of bloodshed and death._

_She gazed at Usagi who, during her tale, could not hold the sorrow she felt as well. Crystalline tears ran down her flawless cheeks, eyes filled with so much sympathy, drowning with overflowing compassion._

_Kaoru had the sudden urge to close the gap between them and hug her, to spill all the emotions she felt, to share all her problems, all her fears, but decided to go against it._

_Usagi felt her sorrow, her fear, and could not help but shed her own tears. She knew there was more to the story and understood why it couldn't be shared._

_"So...it would seem that somehow...somebody is following on his footsteps...or...is it possible that he didn't die at all?" Usagi asked. She knew of Kenshin's conviction, of his belief that the evil man was dead, and she knew that Kenshin was not one to state dubious facts._

_A possibility unfurled within her mind, a possibility that the rest would render unfeasible... a possibility involving supernatural elements that to them might be unthinkable, as she recalled the spike of familiar sinister aura during the vile attack that happened that day._

_Inwardly, she processed and studied the little memory of its feel, its substance, its taste...its essence, noting its precise detail, and comparing its similarities to all the auras she encountered within her lifetime for its familiarity._

_And then, after a moment, recognition flooded her, leaving her cold and still._

_Blanching visibly, eyes dazed, she unconsciously withdrew from those around her, letting instinct take over the functions of her body._

_"Chaos..." She muttered breathily, voice too low for those of normal hearing to pick up._

_Kenshin heard it though, having a very good sense of hearing that aided him tremendously during his fights, one of the distinguished skills he possessed that made him a very good swordsman._

_His anticipation on having the talk with Usagi increased, for more questions were formed._

_Time was of the essence._

_The mystery must be solved._

_Delays should there be none._

_Innocents be spared,_

_Peace restored._

**To Be Continued...............**

**Author's Note**

THIS WHOLE CHAPTER PERTAINS TO THE PAST!!!

Thanks for all who reviewed and once again, I apologize for not ending this story this time . . . again.

Sorry!

I've been so busy lately...seeking employment and all.

So, I hope you won't loose interest in this work because I do plan on ending it soon.

Thanks again.

CrystalBlueSeraph

PS: Do not forget to REVIEW.


End file.
